Gas powered cooking appliances, such as standalone cooking hobs or cooking hobs included in gas or multi-fuel ranges often include gas burners. Gas burners are used in all types of applications including cooking appliances and especially in cooktop systems. There are several burner/system design configurations available today but none that offer methods to control the flame other than individual burner knobs. The ability to change the flame on a gas burner for both functional and aesthetic reasons may be desired by users.